sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stormsworn Brotherhood
Also known as simply The Brotherhood, The Stormsworn Brotherhood is a loose coalition of pirates, freebooters and sea-faring outlaws that exists throughout the waters of Northern and Southern Sirrion. History The Brotherhood was first formed when Revan Holmes and Auguste D'Court, two of the most powerful pirate commanders of their day, signed an accord to help ensure their mutual survival. Though bitter emnity had existed between the two for years, recent crackdowns on piracy by the Calanian navy convinced both that they would be infinitely more powerful as allies instead of enemies. The original accord was little more than a gentlemen's agreement of non-agression; neither would attack the other unless just cause was given. It was understood that the accord would dissolve the moment the first shot was fired against the other. The accord turned out to be not only very beneficial to Holmes and D'Court, but popular among other pirates as well. Soon dozens of captains clamored for the protection that the accord offered. Holmes and D'Court selected three more pirate captains and together the five became the first Council Lords. Operating out of the freebooter's haven of Raven's Watch, the Council Lords were the uncontested rulers of the waters. Using a vast network of informants stationed throughout the port cities, the Council Lords were able to keep tabs on shipping schedules, which ports had officials that could be bribed, which trade routes would be more heavily patrolled than others, and a score of other information. For a price, other captains could gain this information. A yearly tribute to the Council Lords earned a place within The Brotherhood, access to any information the Council Lords had, and a certain measure of protection wherever they traveled. The accord still stood, and all who paid tribute were expected to abide by one law: those of The Brotherhood do not attack each other, unless first provoked. The popularity of The Brotherhood, and the respect for the accord, led to an unprecedented rise of piracy throughout Sirrion. Alliances were formed, and fleets of pirate ships, acting in cooperation, began attacking larger and larger prizes. Some historians argue that it was precisely these types of brazen attacks that led the Calanian Navy to mobilize a decade long campaign which specifically targeted pirates. Referred to by some as The Great Purge, the Calanian Navy successfully cleared the waters of thousands of pirates, but it was the capture, trial and public execution of Auguste D'Court that dealt the harshest blow to The Brotherhood. After D'Court's death, and Holmes' subsequent retirement and permanent relocation to Raven's Watch, The Brotherhood limped along, losing members, money and power year by year. It was only recently that a new set of Council Lords has changed the face of The Brotherhood. While still a long way from regaining the power The Brotherhood wielded decades ago, the current Council Lords have made it very clear that they intend to be the absolute power on the waters once again. The Council Lords According to the laws set down by the first Council Lords, only five Lords may exist at any given time. All decisons of The Council are carried by a simple majority vote. A Council Lord may step down from his seat at any time, but must offer a replacement. The remaining Lords will vote on whether or not the offered replacement may ascend to the seat, with a three-quarters majority vote carrying. Generally, this vote is only a formality, though a few instances exist where the initial offer was rejected. If the offer is rejected, the exiting Lord must stay active until an agreed upon replacement is named. When an acting Lord dies, and leaves no stipulation to his chosen successor, any member of the former Lord's crew may petition for inclusion, from first mate down to bilge-rat. Each man seeking the position may speak on his behalf, and all petitions are weighed accordingly by the remaining Lords. In such a scenario, agreement on the new Lord must be unanimous in order to dissuade attempts at bribery, blackmail or other forms of coercion. Historically it has been nearly impossible all four remaining Lords to agree on anything, so such deliberations have been known to last for weeks. For several years during The Great Purge, the bylaws of ascension to the Council were completely suspended, as the high turnover rate of acting Lords being killed, imprisoned or simply absconding made voting impossible. It was during this period the Council, and The Brotherhood as a whole, was the weakest as dozens of pirates claimed to be members of the Council, with no way to verify their legitimacy to the title. Current Council Lords *Urich the Bastard *Rylo Brightsteel *Sarah Creed *William the Red *Dante Vellasco